


A Fun Kind of Sparring

by BlackAce70



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Proneboning, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After Sakura unintentionally knocks out Karin in their latest sparring session. The Kasugano Street Fighter is left wondering what she should do for her unconscious friend. But as time passes and Sakura's eyes wander her friend's limp, yet lovely form. She can't help but let her steadily bubbling urges, rise to the surface.Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Kanzuki Karin/Kasugano Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Fun Kind of Sparring

“ _ *Phew*  _ I swear Karin… it almost seems like you’ve been finding less, and less, reasons for wanting to fight me other than you can.” 

Sakura couldn’t resist letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion that left her body while she wiped her brow free of the sweat she worked up in her latest spar against her old friend Karin. The Heiress of the Kanzuki Household having called her out for yet another one of their traditional fights. Two having met up at a local park that wasn’t far from where Sakura worked, allowing Kasugano to meet up once her shift at the arcade was over. Sakura had to admit though, this sparring session was turning out to be one of Karin’s better days, as the Kanzuki-Ryu style wielder had come rather close to beating her in their little match. Fortunately for Sakura, she had managed to get lucky with one well time Shouoken to her friend’s jaw. Putting her down and taking the match between them for the day. 

_ ‘Though… with that being said…’  _ As she thought her herself, Sakura formed a huge sweatdrop on her head as she glanced down at the limp form of her unconscious blonde friend, “I think I might’ve put a little too much power into that last strike.” Getting down to one knee, Sakura placed a hand on Karin’s shoulder, gently shaking the girl in hopes of getting her up. 

“Karin? Oi, Karin-chan, can you hear me?” No Response. “Aw man, I knew this was gonna happen.” 

If she were being honest with herself at that very moment. Sakura wasn’t the least bit surprised she had knocked out her friend accidentally in such a manner. Having started her University life along with getting a part-time job, Sakura had started accumulating quite a bit of stress over the recent years. Thinking to herself what she had wanted to do with her life, though she still had a passion for fighting, it had long since diminished from what it once was during her high-school days. Preferring to think about the future and what it held in store for her. Because of that, the pressure of adulthood had a tendency of getting to her at times, causing her to have bouts of lashing out and snapping in a bit of stress-induced anger and frustration. Never out of malice mind you, she would always make that clear to others, but it was really apparent that her frustration tended to cloud her judgment at times. 

Digressions aside, Sakura looked down at Karin and saw that the Kanzuki Heiress was completely out of it. Showing no signs of waking up soon, “And considering how she can take hits like it’s nothing, did I really knock her ass out that hard?” She muttered, looking over her friend’s entire body once more. And speaking of ass…

“O-Oh wow…” A hot blushed worked its way onto Sakura’s face as her eyes landed on her friend’s ass. Which were housed into those tight form-fitting leggings how managed to somehow leave little to the imagination. No matter how many times she saw it, she could never get over just how wonderful her close friend’s ass could be. Almost anything Karin wore complimented those perfectly round-shaped peach well, it was almost a crime as it was unfair. 

“Is… Is she not… wearing any underwear down there?” She muttered. As she got a closer look, noting that there seemed to be no trace of any lace pattern underwear that she always knew Karin for wearing. Giving Kasugano the impression that she was going commando underneath those leggings. 

The thought of that alone got Sakura’s mind going and her body aroused, so much so she almost didn’t register just how hard she was beginning to get. Her cock rising up and poking against her skirt. Sakura gulped, another thing that added to her frustration was her lack of sexual release. Something she really didn’t like to admit to most, was that over the course of the years, she somehow managed to gain a somewhat uncontrollable sex drive. While at first, she was able to resist and suppress those urges thanks to her love and passion for fighting. But as she got older, those urges started getting stronger and harder to ignore. Leading to her often looking for… additional help, oftentimes from her friend Karin, who was aware of her futanari status. 

“I-I know I shouldn’t, Karin would kill me if she found out I used her body like this again,” Though Karin was a friend who was willing to help her out. One rule that she established between them was that Sakura was forbidden from using her body whenever she was asleep. For the main reason of not liking to deal with the aftermath of waking up sticky and having to clean up the mess. 

Sakura could remember the last time she had attempted that. She had gotten an earful from the Kankuzi Heiress for an entire week! 

“But I… I really need to deal with this,” She muttered; an internal debate took place within Sakura’s mind. Both sides arguing on whether or not she should violate her friend while she was unconscious. After what felt like an eternity, Sakura looked up and gave a quick scan of the entire park, checking to make sure that there was nobody around. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she scooped up and hoisted Karin over her shoulder, and ran off to a more secluded area of the park. Hiding behind some of the park’s brick wall guarded bushes. 

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she struggled to contain the excitement that was swelling in her chest as well as her dick. Her restraint was currently nonexistent as she took handfuls of Karin’s desirable ass into both of her hands. Squeezing and kneading the soft jiggly buns through the thin layering of Kanzuki’s leggings. Steeling herself, she looked around once more before grabbing the leggings and ripping a massive hole in the fabric. The loud sound of the cloth tearing apart filled the air, yet Sakura couldn’t bring herself to care as her eyes were immediately glued to the bare ass that was presenting itself to her, alongside Karin’s proud smooth, and shaven pussy. To say Kasugano was shocked was an understatement; Karin really WASN’T wearing any underwear at the moment. 

“I never knew she was a freak like that,” She murmured, “Just when you think you know a gal…” 

Naturally, if Karin was awake, she would’ve vehemently protested against such a reckless accusation. Claiming that the only reason she was like that was due to how tight and uncomfortable her leggings were as it was. Panties just made it worst and at times, impractical for fighting, hence the disregard for it. But she wasn’t awake, nor could she defend herself from the thoughts running through Sakura’s head. Nor the assault that was about to take place in just a few moments. 

With a firm and eager grip, Sakura wasted no time spreading her friend apart and burying her face into her fellow fighter’s plump ass. Her nose immediately hit with the delectable scent of the Kanzuki Heiress’ pussy. Her tongue immediately going to work running itself along her folds in a slow and almost teasing manner before she plunged it deep into the unconscious blonde’s twat. Slightly wet, enough to allow her to venture deeper into Karin’s core, Sakura happily used her tongue to explore her rival’s wall. Something she rarely got to with Karin whenever they did the deed. And something she was looking forward to doing this time around. It wasn’t long until she felt Karin’s walls coil and contract around her tongue in a quivering mess, stunning Kasugano as it was a tell-tale sign that her friend was getting ready to cum. 

_ ‘Already?!’  _ She thought incredulously, she had barely begun eating her out and already Karin was about to cum?  _ ‘This was probably while she never let me eat her out. She probably didn’t want me to know how sensitive she was down here.’  _ Knowing her friend’s pride and ego, she could believe Karin wanting to safeguard this little fact from her. And she couldn’t blame her, given their relationship dynamic. Sakura would admit that she wouldn’t have been above teasing her friend relentlessly about it; in good fun mind you. 

She was brought out of her musing when she heard a soft moan escape from Karin. Making Sakura freeze in horror until she was startled by her friend squirting her juice all over her face. Stunning her as her guess was confirmed and Karin was extremely sensitive down here. Making the street fighter laugh to herself, “Oh yeah, I’m definitely never gonna let this go with you the next time we meet.” 

However, not wanting to stop there, she took her middle and ring finger and plunged them into Karin’s core. Letting them replace her fingers as she pumped her digits deep into the blonde’s depths. Letting the walls clamp down tightly around them as she finger fucked the unknowing Heiress. Grinning at the amount of pussy juice running down and coating her fingers. All while hearing a faint slew of moans coming from her friend as she wrung out a few more mini climaxes from her. Once she felt that Karin was ready, Sakura pulled her finger out and licked them clean, deciding it was no time for the main event. 

“Get ready Kanzuki,” She muttered as she undid the clasp to her skirt and cast it to the side. Revealing her member, which was a sizable length with some considerable girth. Compliment with some healthy-looking veins and a pair of heavy-looking ballsacks that was stuffed to the brim with cum that was just waiting to be released. 

“. . . Better pull her leggings all the way down, already did enough damage to it as it is,” She knew she was bound to make a huge mess especially when she came. “Even though she’s likely gonna kill me for fucking her, at least this way, I’m only gonna get one lecture on tearing her leggings apart.” 

With that said, she pulled the thin black fabric down all the way to the girl’s ankles. Putting Kanzuki’s proudly shaped peach on display for the horny Kasugano. So soft, so plump, so easily smack and gropable… God, what was she doing just sitting around doing nothing?! 

She ground her length between Karin’s twin moons, letting the two soak in each other’s heat before she took her member and guided it to the slick folds. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she pushed her fat cock tip into Karin’s lower lips, feeling her slip in with a wet pop as she began burrowing deep into the soaked honeypot. Karin’s walls clinging tighter to her shaft than it had done so with her tongue and fingers. Were Sakura a different person, she would’ve cummed right then and there. With another deep breath, she calmed herself before she began moving starting off with slow thrusts to get herself and Karin adjusted before she speeding up. Knowing that if she went too fast, she would risk waking up her friend before she would be able to finish. 

Holding onto Karin’s wide hips, Sakura’s movements started growing faster and more aggressive as time went on. Nothing but the sounds of her grunts and groans of blissful pleasure, mixed with the sound of her hips and balls slapping audibly against Karin’s ass and thighs filled the air to the silent park environment. “Fuuuck~” She groaned as she started losing control of her hips, “I needed this, I needed this so badly~” 

With each buck of her hips slamming all the way to the entrance of her friend’s womb. Sakura could feel all of her life’s worries and troubles melt away. Nothing else mattering at the moment other than the wonderful sensation of her happily pounding away at her blonde sex friend’s tight little twat as it clamped down tightly in a vice grip. If Sakura didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn that her friend was actually awake and was pretending to be unconscious. But no, as she expected, her friend was still out cold, completely unresponsive to the things being done to her body. The only indication that she could feel what was being done to her was a faint blush that was becoming more prominent by the second. 

Sakura couldn’t help but be amused by that, “Heh, even when you’re knocked out cold, you can still recognize what my dick feels like, huh?” She hunched forward, shifting her position a bit as she mounted Karin like a dog in heat and started rutting once more. The new change in their position provided a better reach for Sakura and she railed her close friend and rival even further. Causing Karin’s walls to squeeze down even tighter than before. 

“Shit… no good,” She grunted out, “At this rate, she’s gonna make me cum. Gotta… Gotta hold out soon…” 

It was a task easier said than done, Karin’s sweet cunt was likely the best hole Sakura had ever fucked in her whole life. Granted, she didn’t get around with women like that, but when she did, they could just never compared to her friend’s velvety insides. 

“N-No good,” She panted, “Gonna… I’m gonna… cumming!” 

Hilting herself deep inside of Karin’s snatch, burrowing all the way into the girl’s womb. Sakura gnashed her teeth tightly as she blew her load inside of Karin’s soaked twat. Erupting like an exploding volcano as she blasted her thick gooey-like cum deep into her friend’s walls. Painting the very interior of her folds white. Karin herself giving no other outward reaction other than another stifled moan, as she shifted from having her insides pumped full of creamy baby batter. 

A sharp grunt left Sakura as she leaned forward even more and pressed herself against the Kanzuki Heiress’ back. Bucking her hips more as her balls clenched tightly before a new, fiercer wave of cum gushed out, pouring intensely into Karin’s already stuffed cunt. Causing her blonde friend’s stomach to be distended by the amount of jizz bloating her stomach out. With no more room left to contain it, the excess spunk began to flood out of Karin’s pussy and form a huge pool in between her legs. Making a steady growing mess that would make Sakura extremely glad she had decided to pull her friend’s leggings down and rob them from being soiled as opposed to being ripped. The orgasm lasted for a few more moments, as the spunky Kasugano felt her balls being thoroughly drained from the cock milking twat. Before long Sakura out a tensed huff of bliss and flopping down onto Karin’s back. Her climax finally reaching the end of its discharge.

Sakura, for her part, was rendered into a panting mess as she shut her eyes in exhaustion, wiping the sweat that was running down her brow, that climax having taken a lot out of the teen, “Fuck me that felt good…” 

“I bet it did, huh Kasugano?” 

Brown eyes snapped wide open in shock and horror as they slowly looked up in the direction of where the new voice came from. Finding themselves staring at a pair of unamused half-lidded dark blue colored eyes belonging to a certain blonde twin-tailed wrestler dressed up in a light-blue and white heart theme outfit, who was staring down at the exposed Kasugano, hands at her hips. 

“Enjoying yourself down there?” Was all the wrestler said to the flustered teen. 

“M-Mika, I… u-um…” All of a sudden Sakura’s throat felt very dry as she found herself unable to speak, “H-How- How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough that if I wanted to, I could’ve recorded enough evidence to have you thrown away in jail,” Deadpanned the blonde with a flat tone. When she had decided to spend her day at the R.Mika had been expecting a lot of things. A calm yet playful environment, kids running around with their friends or playing with their parents. Or birds and other animals running across the field. 

Not seeing one of her friends fucking their other friend’s unconscious body behind the busy like some rapist. 

Sakura’s color slowly drained from her face as she realized she had been busted on a global scale. She didn’t think that she would be so enraptured in Karin’s body that she’d forget about her entire surroundings like that. She could only thank God that it wasn’t someone like Chun-Li who caught her like this. Or then she’d REALLY be in trouble. 

Speaking of… “Well?” Her thoughts were cut abruptly by R.Mika’s voice, “You got something to say in your defense Sakura?” 

“I-I… uh...” She slowly pulled out and stood straight, her cock having long since gone limp, “W-Well…” Scratching her cheek, she did the only thing that came to mind and bolted, running as far away as she could from the scene in total mortification. In her rush, however, the martial artist neglected to grab her skirt and underwear, leaving her cock to dangle and flop freely in the wind. Which would lead to one VERY embarrassing run home. 

R.Mika watched the pitiful sight with a shake of her head, “I swear that girl,” She sighed with a shrug. She then turned her attention to the still out of it, cum drooling Kanzuki. Who was still unconscious even after everything. 

“Looks like you won’t be waking up anytime soon,” She then formed a smile on her face, “Well if that’s the case; if you’re gonna be like that…” She pulled the bottom half of her wrestling outfit to the side to reveal a cock notably bigger than Sakura’s member. The blonde champ grinning as she pulled down her top. Fondling a breast as she stroked herself off. 

“No reason NOT to make the most of this situation now, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
